Lazos de amor TwoShot
by AlfDay
Summary: Luego de que Sarada se encontrara con su padre, y la familia Uchiha se reuniera en casa por un día o tal vez dos, ella decide que es momento de saber la verdadera historia de su vida. Todas las imagenes adjuntadas a esta historia NO son de mi autoria. Son tomadas de webs como Google, Tumblr, entre otros. La historia y los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.
1. Parte 1

**Lazos de amor.**

Después de que Sarada se enfrentara a aquél hombre que planeaba formar un ejército de maldad de su propio ser, y que Sasuke y Naruto el Hokague lograron derrotarlo, ella por fin pudo conocer a su padre—quién creyó haberla abandonado—, y entender muchas cosas de las que alguna vez creyó pérdidas.

Disfrutó los pocos días en los que la familia Uchiha estuvo reunida, y no lo negaría, se sintió tan feliz y completa.

—Mamá, tú… podrías contarme esa historia, antes de que papá se marchara a aquella misión—Pronunció la chica de ojos negros y lentes rojos.

Sakura se sorprendió, había decidido que hoy sería día de acomodar la nueva casa que habían costeado por perdidas de la anterior, pero sin embargo pensó que era el momento de contarle la verdad que Sarada tanto había esperado:

 **C** uando Sakura Uchiha, esposa del aclamado y más poderoso hombre de la aldea escondida entre la hoja, Sasuke Uchiha se hallaba asustada por la pronta noticia que debía darle a su amado en cuestiones de segundos, su corazón se encontraba en medio de un torbellino de emociones que la fatigaban, incluso porque aunque también su estado lo indicaba su estómago se encontraba en las mismas.

Pero sin embargo ella había omitido el hecho de que su marido poseía el poder de ver a través de ella como un rayo de luz aflorando por la mañana sin ningún tipo de cautela, indicándole que él quién hace medio segundo ya estaba enfrente de ella, con el entrecejo alzado y mirándole justo a sus ojos color jade, y que a pesar de ello su expresión estaba de algún modo neutra sin indicar algún tipo de sospechas.

—Sasuke-kun… yo...—Habló ella casi que inaudible, apretando las manos de este con fuerza.

—Lo sé todo—Dijo este aun con su expresión neutra, pero con los ojos clavados en los de ella.

—¿Qu-qué es lo que sabes, Sasuke-kun?—Tragó saliva fuerte intentado comprender sus palabras.

—Sé que estás embarazada.

De repente la escena se tensó más de lo que debía, y esa oración se escuchó resonar como un eco en la mente de Sakura por medio minuto.

—Tú, ¿Tú lo sabías?—Él arqueó aún más su ceja al escuchar a su esposa preguntar lo obvio—, quiero decir, ¿Qué piensas de ello?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que piense?—Dijo él con el tono simple y rustico, ocasionando que Sakura arrugara la cara absorta a la expresión que su marido mantenía, olvidándose por completo del sonido de la tetera de agua hirviendo que ella había puesto minutos antes para preparar el café que Sasuke tomaría antes de marcharse a la misión en la Aldea de las olas.

¡Cierto!, lo había olvidado, él se iría a aquella misión dentro de una hora prácticamente, por eso ella se había levantado más temprano de lo habitual al sentir su estómago devolverle la cena de la noche anterior, por lo que debió haber omitido que Sasuke la había visto correr a toda velocidad al baño.

Entonces Sasuke se fastidió de aquél sonido chillón retumbando sus oídos y habló:

—¿Temes a algo, Sakura?

—¿Cómo dices?—Preguntó ella despertando del trance emocional.

—¿Qué si le temes a algo?—Dijo relajando sus hombros.

—Bueno yo… no lo sé—Bajó su cabeza hasta divisar sus pies.

Él colocó una mano en el hombro de su esposa haciendo que subiera el rostro hasta verlo a la cara.

—Sí tienes miedo, no deberías. Formar una familia es el algo que ambos quisimos.

Entonces el rostro de Sakura quedó inmóvil al escuchar aquellas palabras provenientes de su marido, él había dicho: _Esto es algo que ambos quisimos._ En cuanto ella volvió en sí, todas sus dudas pasaron a segundo plano, él de verdad deseaba tener una familia con ella.

Ella sin dudarlo lo abrazó tan fuerte que nuevamente todo lo demás pasó a segundo plano.

Él surcó una media sonrisa con sus labios, que ella no pudo divisar por estar tan concentrada abrazándole como si no hubiera mañana.

Pero él de algún modo sentía una especie de extraña sensación, además de la del hecho de saber que sería padre por primera vez. Entonces él se separó de ella sutilmente sabiendo que ya era la hora de partir, pero sin antes dejarle dicho algo a su esposa:

—Sakura, quiero que mantengas esto en secreto hasta que yo esté de regreso. ¿Está bien?

La peli rosa, formó una sonrisa vacilona, sabía que Sasuke era un hombre considerablemente orgulloso y que sí Naruto se enteraba de algún modo sin estar él presente no tendría la oportunidad de echarle en cara que tendría una heredera más fuerte y poderosa que él hijo que estaba esperando Hinata desde hace tres meses.

—Y otra cosa más, quiero que descanses, eso implica que no tengas que ir a trabajar, ni tomar ninguna misión.

—Pero, Sasuke. Sí Naruto no se entera de esto… entonces probablemente el me asigne misiones al darse cuenta de que no estoy trabajando en el hospital.

—Yo me encargaré de hablar con Shikamaru, solo no quiero que salgas de la aldea, a menos que sea realmente necesario…

Ella asintió confundida, sabía que aparte de la inmadurez de su rubio amigo y su marido, había algo más que ella no sabía.

Soló bastó de una semana y Sasuke ya estaba de regreso en su hogar con su esposa y su futuro hijo, protegiéndoles sin soltar ni una sola palabra de las sospechas que retumbaban en su mente, y aunque Sakura notaba la expresión de su esposo preocupante con el pasar del tiempo no podía entenderlo.

Conforme el tiempo iba pasando, Sakura sentía molestias propias del embarazo, en la aldea todos lo sabían y esos casi nueve meses que llevaba encima la hacían sentirse prácticamente inútil, aunque de vez en cuando ella visitaba a los niños del hospital mental de niños para distraerse, siendo muy reconfortante ya que esos pequeños se emocionaban al ver su barriga tan grande como un globo. Y aunque Ino se encontraba en las mismas, no dejaba de tirarle en cara que tendría un niño del hombre más sexy de la aldea, a lo que Sakura refería como el hombre más boca floja que existiera, generando peleas innecesarias pero que no se prolongaban a mayores.

Después de un rato de Sakura haber entablado conversación con la mujer que consideraba su madre desde los 12 años, Tsunade, ella fue enseguida interrumpida por su marido que desde el principio no quiso decirle la razón del porque había llegado de ese modo a buscarla.

Una vez habían llegado a su destino, Naruto, algunos consejeros y la mayoría de los kages de las grandes naciones esperaban en silencio en uno de los balcones más altos de la torre del Hokage que era destinada a las grandes discusiones con el mejoramiento de la Aldea, entre otras cosas.

—Sasuke, que bueno que llegaste—Exclamó Naruto sonriente como de costumbre.

—Hpmh.

—¿Qué era eso de lo que querías hablarnos con tanta prisa?—Preguntó uno de los kage con expresión seria.

El Uchiha, respiró hondo mientras cerraba sus ojos con preocupación.

—Desde hace unos meses atrás he tenido mis leves sospechas de que alguien más fuerte que el mismo Kaguya amenaza con atacar… esta zona.

Enseguida todos quedaron perplejos ante tal confesión, entre ellos no era un secreto que Sasuke había estado saliendo de la Aldea constantemente con el fin de investigar sobre Kaguya, pero sin embargo no pensaron que la situación sería más grave de lo que pudieran imaginar.

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que Sasuke había emprendido viaje a una nueva misión a las afueras de la Aldea, se encontraba descansando de caminar cuatro horas, en una cueva con poca iluminación acompañado de su esposa y nada más y nada menos que de Karin su ex compañera de equipo de renegados.

Cuando Sakura estuvo presente y se enteró de que Sasuke había decidido tomar aquella misión por el bien de la aldea, ella no dudó en pasar sus últimos días con él y aquél bebé que vendría en camino en cualquier momento, sabiendo que sería una decisión muy arriesgada para ambos pero era algo que debía hacer, porque sin importar que, sabía que no lo volvería a ver por un buen tiempo…

Y Karin y Juugo habían sido llamados por Sasuke para refuerzos en la misión, y aunque no había algo planeado del todo y no sabría cuánto se iba a extender esta misión, él tenía que hacer lo que debía hacer, aunque le costará estar lejos de su familia y por ello accedió a que Sakura lo acompañara por un corto tiempo…

Sasuke estaba recargado en la pared observando a su esposa dormir como si se encontrara en una especie de trance, por otro lado Karin observaba la escena desde una esquina con la expresión neutra.

Ella desde hace varios años atrás había comprendido que la felicidad de su antiguo compañero era más importante, y que cada quién debía tomar su propio rumbo en esta vida, y sin embargo en momentos como los de ahora, este equipo que alguna vez había estado formado por el mal, estaría dispuesto a reunirse por formar el bien.

Y a decir verdad, ella sentía envidia por verlos tan felices, aunque eso no significara que ella quisiera hacerles algún tipo de daño, pero todo esto también le transmitía tranquilidad, porque ella mantenía la esperanza que en un futuro no muy lejano ella también conseguiría su propia felicidad, y la felicidad se manifiesta y se haya de cualquier manera sin hacerle daño a nada ni a nadie.

Entonces cuando ella por fin iba acostarse sobre la tela que cubría en helado suelo escuchó a Sakura dar un respingo sobre el suelo.

—¿Está todo bien?—Pregunto la peli roja observando a Sasuke quién se acercaba hasta su esposa con pasos rápidos.

—Sakura, ¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó él sin ánimos de ignorar la pregunta de Karin, solo quería asegurarse el primero su suposición—¿T-tienes frio?

Entonces la peli rosa soltó un grito algo desgarrador que los alarmó a los presentes.

—Ella… ella está entrando en estado de parto—Confirmó Karin con nerviosismo mientras observaba la escena asustada.

El Uchiha tensó sus músculos, sabía que en cualquier momento eso pasaría, pero no ahora, eso significaba que ya no vería más a su querida peli rosa y…

—Sasuke-kun… me due-ele muu-ucho…

Interrumpió ella sus pensamientos, cuando haló de su camisa con fuerza mientras lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos con fervor.

Él miró a Karin con preocupación, no hacía falta hablar porque enseguida ella entendió lo que este quería pedirle. Entonces la Uzumaki se acercó hasta Sakura con prisa, mientras se aseguraba de que todo estuviera bien.

—Como dije antes, ella está comenzando a entrar en proceso de parto, en cualquier momento su fuente se romperá, debemos estar alerta para ello. Incluso después de que eso suceda podrían pasar horas hasta que se dilate lo suficiente y…

Sasuke cerró sus ojos aun apoyado en el suelo, este tipo de cosas le causaban preocupación de sobre manera, Tsunade le había advertido que dar a luz en estas condiciones no era lo más indicado para Sakura, sobre todo siendo madre primeriza. El parto podría durar ciertas horas y sería muy agotador para ella soportarlo.

Él abrió sus ojos nuevamente y observó a Karin indicándole que estaría dispuesto a aceptar lo que vendría, después de todo la Aldea estaba muy lejos como para llevar a Sakura de regreso, sería muy complicado.

—¿¡Donde demonios estará juugo?!—Exclamó Karin mientras preparaba lo debido para el parto—, necesito algunas herramientas para el proceso.

—Yo iré por él—Musitó Sasuke con rapidez, mientras que la peli roja lo observó con la expresó asustada, se quedaría sola con la peli rosa y con un bebé en camino, sin mencionar que era primera vez que ella hacia este tipo de cosas…

—Bien, necesito agua limpia, mucha y unos recipientes lo suficientemente grandes, ah y algunas frutas.

—¿Para?

—Ash, es que tengo hambre, Sasuke…

Él asintió, luego observó de reojo a Sakura quién le sonreía débilmente y desapareció.

Cuando ya Karin se halló sola con la Uchiha, respiró hondo y enseguida pensó: _Está será una de las más largas noches que hayas podido imaginar._

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola linduras!, Espero que la estén pasando bien, este es mi primer Twoshot, y ha decir verdad lo amo inmensamente. Espero que el amor sea mutuo entre uds y yo(? xD

Sí les gustó, mañana subo la Parte 2.

Espero con ansias sus comentarios, sugerencias u opiniones, soy una escritora en proceso y cada palabra que mencionen cuenta mucho para mi.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Parte 2

Al cabo de unos segundos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la peli rosa, que aunque estuviera débil podía escucharse perfectamente:

—Karin…—Pronunció mientras tomó la mano de esta con sutileza—, Gra-acias, por haace-erte cargo de mí.

La peli roja se quedó unos segundos mirándola con asombro, luego volvió en sí para decirle:

—No tienes nada que agradecerme, lo hago porque quiero que la felicidad de Sasuke sea lo primordial, y tú eres su esposa, y el hijo que darás a luz es de él.

Sakura la observó aun con el dolor presente carcomiéndole las entrañas, pero sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir felicidad en su interior.

—Sabes, los lazos que nos u-nen… son realmente impo-ortantes—Dijo ella en tono bajo.

—¿Qué dices?—preguntó absorta la peli roja.

—A ve-eces, no hace fa-alta conocernos desde antes… pa-ara saber lo importante qu-ue son nuestr-os lazos.

—¿No-nosotras tenemos lazos de amistad?—Preguntó la Uzumaki aun asombrada.

—Así es… Lo que tu harás ah-ora nos marc-ará para sie-empre a las tres.

Karin pestañeó unas tres veces con confusión.

—¿Acabas de decir _las tres_?, se supone que Sasuke no sabe el género de su hijo aun… ¿Tú, cómo?

—Es por-que…—Se interrumpió por una fuerte contracción—Yo ten-go lazos con mi hija… nuestr-os sentí-mientos están totalmente conect-ados…

Karin se mordió el labio con ternura a punto de decirle algo, fue interrumpida por Sasuke y Juugo que aparecieron con prisa.

El Uchiha quedó extrañado al observar tal escena entre Sakura y Karin, parece que hubieran hablado de toda una vida en su ausencia. Entonces Karin observó nuevamente a Sakura y le susurró: _Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que tu hija nazca salva y sana._

La Uchiha sonrió débilmente y abriendo paso a la larga y agotadora noche…

El bullicio de la noche los había dejado a todos agotados, el sudor emanado por el cansancio y las respiraciones agitadas de la nueva madre y Karin eran el sonido más relajante del día, y entre sollozos que iban aumentando con cada segundo las voces comenzaron a hacerse presente:

—Sasuke-kun… es ella nuestra hija…—Musitó Sakura con la bebé en brazos mientras Sasuke la tomaba con sumo cuidado y en su expresión se podía notar el nerviosismo a flor de piel recorrer su cuerpo.

—¿Verdad que es realmente hermosa?—Exclamó Karin maravillada con los resultados, Sakura le sonrió mientras que Sasuke no emitía ningún tipo de sonido, solo se mantenía concentrado observando los oscuros ojos de su hija.

—Karin… muchas gracias por todo… yo… no sé cómo pagártelo—Dijo la Uchiha respirando la paz del lugar. En su pecho se removían miles de sentimientos, el haberse convertido en madre le cambiaría la vida desde ahora, porque un pequeña vida dependería de la de ella.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso. Esto realmente ha sido… algo hermoso—Exclamó en voz baja y con un leve sonrojo avergonzada, traer a un niño al mundo con sus propias manos fue lo más bonito que pudo haber presenciado antes.

—¿Y ya pensaron que nombre ponerle?—Preguntó Juugo observando todo desde la esquina de la rocosa cueva que ahora estaba iluminada por los rayos del sol.

Todos se observaron de repente sin saber que responder incluyendo a Sasuke, hasta que por fin Karin habló:

—¿Que les parece, _Sarada_ …?—Dijo acomodando sus lentes con expresión seria y sutil.

—Me parece bien—Dijo Sasuke, sabiendo el significado de ese nombre en su Clan—¿Tu qué piensas, Sakura?

Ella notó la expresión tierna que Sasuke le había brindado, y asintió con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Entonces Karin se sonrojó de sobremanera, ayudó por primera vez a que esa bebita naciera y además escogió el nombre de esta… quién lo tendrá para siempre…

—Sarada Uchiha—Pronunció Sasuke con suavidad al sentir las manitas de esta apretar las de él. Una vez él llegó a pensar que en su corazón no cabría el sentimiento del amor, por ser tan estrecho y rustico, empero cuando notó lo contrarió supo que no todo estaba perdido, que mantendría esta nueva sensación en su pecho para siempre. Que esa pequeña a la que él estaba observando ahora y que tal vez en el futuro ya no pueda reconocer, estaría esperándolo… a lo igual que él a ella.

Luego de unos días, cuando Sakura por fin se recuperó del proceso de parto era el momento que ninguno de los dos había deseado que llegara. Debían separarse… no emocionalmente y mucho menos romper los lazos de amor que ambos tenían, sino físicamente uno del otro.

Sakura entendía que el estado en el que estaba ya no podría hacer más nada por evitar estar más lejos de Sasuke, él debía llegar lo más pronto posible a la torre que se situaba justo en la frontera de Konohagakure, lugar en el que debía permanecer en guardia por las posibles amenazas…

Ambos se encontraban en una escena muy lamentable para los que la presenciaban.

La familia Uchiha, los tres estaban abrazados como uno solo, porque eso es lo que eran, uno solo. Y cada uno de ellos mantenían sus sentimientos conectados, aunque los tres se necesitaran, ambos debían proteger a la nueva vida que habían traído al mundo indefensa, aunque eso conllevara que se tuvieran que separar, pero esto no sería para siempre. Ellos se volverían a encontrar.

Al escuchar todas esas palabras, Sarada soltó un quejido anunciado que lagrimas saldrían de sus ojos, su respiración estaba agitada y sentía una fuerte sensación en su pecho, ¿Cómo había ella podido dudar de quienes eran sus verdaderos padres?, ellos se habían jurado protegerla hasta el más diminuto momento que ella viviera y a pesar de que no pudo hablar mucho con su padre hace unos días cuando se machó, ella sabía que él no la había abandonado, sino que debía continuar con su misión por unos cuantos días más hasta que se asegurara de que no corrían peligro en ningún lugar.

Sakura observaba como su pequeña se desahogaba entre lágrimas y lamentaciones, y el sentimiento de madre le acorralaba el cuerpo con tan solo verla así, aunque hace mucho habría querido contarle todo esto desde un principio, ella sintió que no sería el momento preciso, pero sin embargo, las cosas habían sucedido por algo y así pudo conocer a su padre después de tanto tiempo.

—Te amo, hija. Y tu padre también te ama.

Sarada miró a su madre al escuchar aquellas palabras y rompió en llanto abrazándola con fuerza mientras Sakura le correspondía a punto de llorar también.

—Mam-á, ¿Y qué pasó con Karin?—Preguntó la pelinegra con curiosidad, casi olvidándose por completo de ella.

—Bueno… antes de que Sasuke partieraél, él ordenó a Karin y Juugo traernos de vuelta a la aldea. Fue en ese entonces cuando ella me confesó que tus ojos tenían un problema y que no podrías ver…

—Sí, cuando tenía 6 años me explicaste por qué utilizaba lentes mamá—Exclamó serena la pequeña.

—Así es, entonces Karin decidió obsequiarte esos lentes que a causa de la pelea que tuvimos recientemente quedaron totalmente arruinados.

Sarada bajó su cabeza con tristeza.

—Pero, ¿sabes algo?

—No, ¿Qué?

—Ella te mandó un obsequio—Dijo Sakura mientras sacaba de una caja de madera un estuche con la réplica de los lentes rojos.

La portadora del Sharingan los tomó rápidamente con alegría mientras se deshacía de los lentes viejos y anticuados que tenía puestos.

—Mamá, ¿Crees que me veo hermosa?

—Lo eres hija mía, lo eres.

—¿Mañana vas a contarme como es que tú y papá… ya sabes, me obtuvieron?—Preguntó ella juntando ambos dedos índice con pena.

Sakura se sonrojó hasta más no poder, ocultando su vergüenza exclamó:

—¡Sarada!, bueno no creo que este sea el momento por ahora…—Dijo casi en un susurro imaginándose lo curiosa que era su hija y lo capaz que podría ser si ella lo descubriera por si sola…—. Prométeme que esperas el tiempo correcto para saberlo.

Sarada colocó una sonrisa vacilona en sus labios, le encantaba ver como su mamá se sonrojaba, después de todo, ella sabía ahora cuánto se amaban sus padres.

—Ja, ja, ja, era solo una broma, mamá.

* * *

N/A: ...Y así concluye este ShortFic. Estoy extremadamente agradecida por todos sus votos y comentarios, ¡son un amor de lectores!.

¿Les ha gustado?. esperaré muy ansiosa sus comentarios u opiniones linduras.

Un fuerte abrazo, nos leemos la próxima :-*


End file.
